


You're Not Alone

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alone, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Yeontan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Just a little Christmas Fluff^^





	You're Not Alone

Jungkook slumped down on the couch and lifted his feet to rest them on the small coffee table in front of him. He stared at the small tree in the right corner, branches heavy from overdecorating.

The members had begged the managers to organize a tree and they fastly supplied one as Taehyung threatened to order one online, fearing the young man would once again buy something horrific and monstrously big and way too expensive.

The best thing they'd found though was this tiny little tree, barely as big as a five year old. Of course all the members wanted to take part in decorating it - except Yoongi who was forced to at least stay in the living room and watch while the members worked. It wasn’t about the decoration after all but about doing it together. Although Jungkook was sure he caught Yoongi a few hours later hanging secretly something himself on that tree. 

Jungkook’s heart went soft at the thought how Yoongi still wanted to be part of their team and add to their work, even if no one saw it. Of course everyone knew about it by the time they ate dinner! Not like Jungkook would miss a chance to reveal Yoongi's soft side. 

Now looking at the tree Jungkook felt a bit sad. It reminded him of what he didn’t have - his members with him, that is. 

The band had gotten a day off, rare enough around Christmas! All the members had decided to spend the time with their family and old friends from their hometown. All the members except Jungkook. 

When he first heard about their day off Jungkook also thought about going home to his parents, especially after he heard that everyone else would be gone. But since the announcement came rather sudden his parents had already plans and were now overseas, together with his brother. 

Therefore there was no need to make it all the way to Busan and back in one day if none of his family was even home. 

The members had all offered him to accompany them to their houses and though Jungkook was thankful for the offers he declined them all, knowing well how much his older brothers craved time alone with their family to catch up and let loose for once. 

Taehyung especially had a hard time leaving him behind and still tried to persuade him to tag along as he was already dress and ready to go but Jungkook told him to just leave.

Now he regretted it. Jungkook was used to living with six other guys so there was always something going on. At first he enjoyed the time alone, walking around in his underwear like in the old times, playing games without headphones and blasting music over the speakers as loud as he wanted without anyone complaining. 

But with time flowing he noticed that he missed it. He missed the complaining and soft scolding, the unnerved remarks. He missed his members.  
When had he gotten so incapable of being alone?! Before he had always enjoyed it, now he desperately wished for someone to tease him or whatever. 

Jungkook switched on the TV to distract himself, zapping through the channels but giving but when there were only romances playing. He really didn't need a reminder that he was alone on Christmas while his boyfriend enjoyed his time with his family. Not when the situation was his own fault as Taehyung was more than willing to take Jungkook along. 

Once the thought of Taehyung intruded Jungkook’s mind he couldn't get him out again. Unknowingly he reached for his phone and he had dialed Taehyung’s number before he even realised what he was doing. 

When the first peep of the connecting signal reached his ear Jungkook realised how it must seem when he called Taehyung now without a good reason - desperate and lonely. Taehyung would get a guilty conscience because he left him alone and Jungkook surely didn't want that! He just missed his voice. 

Jungkook shortly contemplated hanging up again but that would seem even stranger since it was already dialing. 

His thought got interrupted when Taehyung accepted the call and greeted him with his warm voice. 

"Hey Kookie, what's up? Missed me?" 

"Ha! As if! I'm enjoying my quality time alone since I finally have the apartment all to myself." Jungkook teased, hoping the joke would cover up the truth to Taehyung’s question. 

"Just wanted to know how Tannie's doing." Jungkook added to give at least a bit of an excuse for his call. 

"Oh Yeontan? He's fine, his eating habits are still bad but beside from that he's quirky and well!" 

"Ah really? Can you give the phone to him shortly?" 

There was a little silence before Taehyung spoke again. "Uhm Jungkookie... You know Tannie is a dog... He can't speak!" 

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at the exaggerated tone of disbeliefe in Taehyung’s voice. 

"You know as good as me that Tannie is probably more intelligent than the two of us. And that he barks at everything he doesn't know. I'm quite sure he'll say hello!" 

"You might be right actually." Taehyung huffed amused. "But he's not with me right now so I can't really but him on the phone." 

"Eh? Where is he then? The two of you are usually inseparable once you get to see each other." 

"Yeah uhm, it's a bit much to explain over the phone, so I'll tell you when I get home." Taehyung said with a tone to his voice Jungkook couldn't quite identify. 

"Is everything alright?" Jungkook asked worried. 

"Ah yeah! Everything is fine. Extremly fine." Taehyung replied sounding genuinly happy and Jungkook relaxed. 

He just opened his mouth to say something when he was shocked from the sound of the doorbell ringing. Jungkook didn’t expect anyone and it was way too early for any of the members to come back so the sound surprised him quite a bit. 

"Sounds like someone's at the door. I'll hang up then. Talk to you later, Kookie." 

"Ah yeah..." was all Jungkook could mutter before Taehyung already had hung up on him. He was sad that the call had already ended. He wanted to talk to Taehyung longer, hear his velvet voice smooth against his ear but whoever it was at the door just ruined it. And there was also no way to call again without making Taehyung suspicious. 

Defeated, Jungkook trudged over to the door where the visitor now kept annoyingly ringing the bell. He looked through the spycam but the only thing he could see was an I-love-XMas-snapback. 

"Who's there?" Jungkook askedover the intercom, rather annoyed he couldn't even see the stranger. 

The annoyance abruptly turned into confusion though as he the hat was removed and the face Jungkook wanted to see the most in this world appeared out of nowhere. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face, looking straight at the camera, knowing exactly where it was placed. 

"Tae?!" Jungkook squealed out, not trusting his eyes. 

"Hey bunny! If you let me in I will explain you just why I couldn't give Tannie the phone." Taehyung said, clearly teasing Jungkook.

Taehyung lived there too so he knew the code to enter by heart, there was no need to ask Jungkook to let him in other than to surprise and tease him.

And Jungkook was too surprised to act and instead once more asked stupidly: "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Daegu?"

"I was. Now I want to spent some quality time with my boyfriend on Christmas like all the other couples do! Can't let you be alone today, can I? Now let me so I can hug you!!"

A grin slowly spread across Jungkook’s face and he happily obeyed, hitting the buzzer for his boyfriend to come in, come home and come to him, already spreading his arms for the promised hug.


End file.
